Future God incoming
by king carlos
Summary: Meet Law, younger brother of God Serena he will carve his way into this world with the power of Gods and Devils, and who stand in his path better be careful. He is not that kind with enemies. (OP in time, Harem, AU in some minor aspects to accommodate with the story in some details, multiple powers MC)
1. Chapter 1

In a mansion on the outskirts of the Royal Capital of Fiore, Crocus, a certain young man was fighting. He was only 6 years old but he was fighting it out with an gorila of twice his size with his bare hands.

The only onlooker, his old and only friend, a girl of about the same age with brack hair in two buns. She was not worried at all for the boy, after all, despite the boy being much too young and small when compared to the gorila that was easily the size of an adult, and the child was not using any magic, the girl did not feel any need to worry at all.

"Finish this already, Law. Otherwise your brother might come and I really don't want to meet the man."

"Tch, fine Jura. Only because you are complaining." Law said to his friend, Minerva Orland.

Law then proceeded to beat the hell out of the gorilla, ducking to the side to avoid a punch he moved in quick, delivering many punches to the joints of the beast to make it slower before hitting it on the head with a knee and making it pass out cold.

He then turned to Minerva with a thumbs up and a proud smile only to see her roll her eyes at him.

"Are you done showing up for no good reason?" She asked. Law put a finger on his chin, tapped it a few times, and said in all seriousness.

"For now."

That earned a groan out of Minerva who began moving ahead, Law moving to walk beside her as he began talking excitedly about whatever came to mind, especially magic. Law loved magic, he liked to research all types of magic and learn of different ways to use them. He only didn't yet start training in magic because of two reasons.

First, his older brother told him he was going to be helping him to have a shot at becoming the strongest in the world, but for that he first must not have any previous magic trained otherwise it would not work.

Law, despite how easily excitable for magics he is, held himself back and did as he was told.

The second reason, and much to his chagrin, was that his magic reserves were nothing impressive right now. His brother told him that his solution would solve this problem easily enough, but until then he was incapable of using magic even if he wanted to.

To deal with this, Law trained daily and in an extremely rigorous manner. His physical training was advancing well and, according to his brother, just a little more and he could pass through the treatment to obtain the chance he wants.

His brother, not wanting him to be a, his own words, 'loner loser with depression', searched for others who searched for strength. While looking he saw a man who had sent multiple challenger letters to him, wanting to steal away his position, but the brother did not mind it. The fact that the man was this driven and obsessed with power while also having a daughter was the ideal circumstances for him to find a friend to Law.

He accepted the challenge, his position on the line and in exchange Minerva would also be on the line. Her father did not even think twice before agreeing, and subsequently losing in an overwhelming manner.

The end result was that he let Minerva in Law's home and left to train, saying he'd only take her back when he wins, but if he even can win remains to be seen. Minerva was sad about this, but when her life actually improved drastically and she got the attention her father did NOT give her, at all, she managed to get better quite easily.

Returning to the home it was to a sight that, for most, would make them doubt their own eyes. For the two kids though, it was just any other monday.

The image of a man with medium-length, wavy and spiked orange hair that juts out at the top in a shape similar to rabbit ears; he has thick eyebrows and bears a scar over the bridge of his nose. He is dressed in fanciful white robe with blue long sleeves, a blue belt and blue pants. His chest and neck area is covered by a small red cloak with white colored edges, a large collar and three yellow colored crescent shapes lined up vertically on both sides over his chest. He also wears simple pair of boots that reaches below his knees.

The strangest thing is that he is making multiple poses in front of the mirror, not carrying if anyone is seeing him act foolishly or not. He even had what looked like lights aimed at him from multiple angles depending on his poses, all lights generated by one of his own magics.

He was God Serena, the number one of the Ten Saint Wizards and undisputed strongest mage in the entire continent. He was also considered one of the most annoying, quirky, and self-centered person of the entire continent.

As he was posing he turned just in time to see Law and Minerva entering the house, changing the lights he sent one of them to the two and pointed at the two with both hands while raising one of his legs to form a four with his other, his smile shining too much as he used magic to make it shine brighter than it should.

"You have arrived, weak girl and future number 2 in the continent!" God Serena said, earning a tick mark on Minerva's forehead at being called weak.

Something only made worse when her friend made a pose as well, with his right hand open before his arm as if to protect his face while he puffed out his chest and positioned himself to make the light frame him perfectly.

"You are wrong in your words, big brother. It is not that I will be number 2, I will be the one to pull you down a rank and become the number 1 in the continent." Law said, God Serena felt a bit excited hearing that and began making pose after pose to which Law did just the same, Minerva going more and more irritated as she saw this until she got too annoyed with it all.

She proceeded to kick Law in the ass, making him stumble as he was with only one foot on the ground while his other leg was raised as if on a kick while both hands were in strange positions.

"Can you PLEASE not mess around right now? Seriously, that you two are strong is an affront to strength itself!" She ranted but Law just laughed at it and God Serena did much the same. After a moment like this Serena calmed down and began speaking.

"Actually, I wanted to talk with both of you right now." God Serena said, making both turn to him inquisitively. "You see, I have been thinking. How to make sure my little brother become as strong as possible. I could have just taught you some of the things I know or one of the Lost Magics, I have plenty of tomes about them, but that is not enough.

"That is when I came up with an idea. I will teach you the Hybrid Theory that would allow you to implement multiple lacrimas containing different types of magic on your body. The Hybrid Theory is something I created, it is not that hard to understand but as only I know of it only I can teach others. I will teach you about it for one weak and afterward, I will implant two Lacrimas in you.

"One God Slayer Lacrima and one Devil Slayer Lacrima, I recommend you not getting more of either type until you are accustomed to the ones I am giving you. As for you, Weak Girl, I did get you to be friends with my little brother, but if you are weak it reflects back on him and thus reflects badly on ME, and I don't like things that reflect badly on me. Thus, I will lend you a tome to learn a God Slayer magic. It will take longer to learn, but it costs me nothing to let you learn it and you will not end up a pathetic waste of space."

As he finished speaking both kids were very excited about it, not knowing how hard the road ahead of them truly would be. On God Serena's mind, thoughts on how to make it so that both of them would face difficulties but have a good education raced. He could not stay with them for much longer, the desire for adventure was calling and he wanted to go out to show his brilliance to the world at large, show his might and make others adore the ground he steps on.

He couldn't take the kids with him, he would not be going to safe places and he really didn't want his baby brother to end up as a copy of himself. He wanted his brother to be as amazing as he could, and he had the suspicion that, should he take his brother with him, they might become something of a comedic duo. And he really didn't want to take care of kids indefinitely.

An idea came to mind, he could either send the kid to Makarov (the old geezer was weak to kids and should not screw up the education of Law too much) or he could send him to the military of Fiore Kingdom, he had plenty of connections with the military and they should give him the experience his brother needed. Maybe, if his brother works hard enough, he could even copy what happened in the Alakitasia where one single country controls most of the continent, it should certainly be a great accomplishment if his brother can do such a thing. Something worthy of being related to him, GOD SERENA, the most handsome, amazing, strongest, amazing, and incredible magician in this continent (according to himself).

* * *

**AN:**

**Opening a pool for where he should go. He can either join Fairy Tail or he can join the military, if he joins the military there might be war scenes and he would still be able to get involved in most of the main sittuations in regards to CANON, the only one that would be a bit difficult would be the Magic Games, and even then it would be the games only and not the fight against the dragons and whatnot.**

**As for his magic, he will have one Devil and one God Slayer magics for now. He can get up to four of each, but that is for the future as right now he will get one God Slayer and one Devil Slayer magic only. There are many options and they will all be put up to vote.**

**Remember, the two most voted types of magic will become the two first ones that Law will learn. And don't forget to vote if he should go to the military, fairy tail, or somewhere else.**


	2. Chapter 2

Law studied seriously, the Hybrid Theory his brother had developed was crazy to say the least, normally a person wouldn't be able to take more than one type of Lacrima in their body, but his brother did just that. Not only that, he got a working system for one to get up to eight Lacrimas in working conditions inside the same body! That was insane, normally a person would never be able to do that, but the system his brother developed managed it just as well.

The genius of such feet was never to be underestimated, but let no one say that Law wasn't just as much of a genius as his brother was when it comes to magic theories and application ways for them. Law had always been fascinated by magic in all it's forms, always staring in awe whenever he sees someone showing him a new type of magic. It had been three days since his brother let him study his Hybrid Theory and Law had already read and understood all of it, including the possible variations his brother have mentioned and how they could possibly work out.

When it was time to eat Minerva was the one who had to go out of her way to make sure he'd eat, otherwise, it was entirely possible he'd simply not eat at all as he'd lose himself in magic theories.

God Serena, meanwhile, had finished setting up the requirements for the ritual needed for the Hybrid Theory to be put to work. It was actually very simple, it was just the no one has ever managed to develop a theory like his before.

With all set and done it was time for the ritual.

* * *

The day for the ritual arrived and Law was still with his head on book after book about lost magics and modern magic theories. He wanted to investigate magic more than anything else, find out what make it 'tick' so to say.

God Serena entered Law's room with all the delicacy one could expect of him.

KICK

BOOM

The door to the room was kicked open, the door flying off the hinges and dust covering everywhere.

"My little brother, it is time! Let us go and prepare your way for a greater future!" God Serena said, a huge grin on his face. He was not surprised to see his brother with his face still on his books, he knew that Law only stopped studying what he could when he was training his body, fighting, or when he was with friends. Getting Minerva was exactly because he did not wish for him to waste away by only studying for the rest of his life.

He moved to Law and raised him by the scruff of the neck, lifting him up and the boy was still with the book in hand and reading attently, not seeing to notice anything happening around him. God Serena sweat dropped from this, his brother was truly a 'one track' mind type of guy.

Taking him to the table where the ritual was to take place it was only when he laid in the table and had the book taken out of his hands that Law seemed to snap out of his pseudo-trance. Seeing him look around in doubt about what was going on made God Serena show an amused smile on his face.

"It seems like you were enjoying yourself a bit much, little brother." God Serena said and Law only scratched the back on his head.

"Hehe, a little bit, yeah."

Seeing this God Serena smirked before scowling his features.

"Now we will begin the ritual. Can you tell me what it is we will be doing in this ritual?"

"Yes." Law said as he began speaking. "The ritual is to change the body to accomodate different types of energy without them damaging or clashing violently with one another. I will have implanted in my body as many lacrimas as it possibly can carry.

"Some of them will be carrying specific types of magic so that my body can get used to those magic types while the other lacrimas will be empty lacrimas which I can pull the energy of special lacrimas into due to this ritual, turning them into special lacrimas. The higher the number of lacrimas wich can be implanted in my body mean the more my magic energy will be siphoned for this lacrimas to accommodate them, this means that while this is happening my magic reserves will be that much smaller while the body is getting used to the lacrimas inside me. In exchange, when the process is completed and my body can take in more lacrimas and powers, my magic energy can grow exponentially." Law explained with a proud smile, to which his brother nodded.

"Exactly, you then can see the genius of my Hybrid Theory! It makes one weaker for a while, true enough, and it also takes more time depending on how many lacrimas one's body can take in this ritual, but in exchange, when you can get to be perfected your magic powers will increase by a lot." God Serena said in ecstasy at his own genius.

The truth of the matter is that what his ritual did was extremely related to what many call Second Origin. The second origin is like a second 'tank' of magic energy into one's body, normally magicians train or use secret methods to unleash this second 'tank' so as to increase their magic energy. This Hybrid Theory ritual, however, was made so as to replace one's secondary tank with Lacrimas of different attributes. It took time for one's body to accept the lacrimas, which are external items, as part of the body itself and be one with the body, and the more lacrimas the more they occupy the secondary tank which begin to take the space of the main one. However, when the body fully adapts and accepts the lacrimas, it would be like if one had a Second Origin Release multiple times in a row, raising one's magic by tremendous amounts.

God Serena himself, when he did this ritual as an experiment, only had magic energy equal to a run of the mill magician who would be considered pretty much a grunt overall, but after the ritual was fully complete in three years, he had magic energy suppressing everyone else in the continent!

Now he wanted to see what his brother would be able to do, just how high could his brother reach now that he would pass by the ritual as well, and not only that an improved ritual now that God Serena had actual previous results and the Theory had bases for improvement.

As Law laid there and the ritual started God Serena continued his work, he first had to put the main matrix of what was to be the magic routes his brother would follow. He put multiple types of lacrimas and all sorts of different attributes of them as well around his brother, magics of all sorts were put in position.

Creation Magic.

Take Over Magic

Dragon Slayer Magic.

Devil Slayer Magic.

God Slayer Magic.

Scripture Magic.

White Magic.

Domain Magic.

Alchemic Magic.

Enchantment Magic.

And more and more styles. All types he could find, he put in this ritual but only the more suitable ones, the ones that better fit with him, would be used. The other types would simply turn into pure magic energy and make his magic energy all the grander.

That was a treatment much better than what God Serena had for himself when he used the ritual. He only had access to one Dragon Slayer Lacrima back then, but his brother would have more of it. God Serena wanted to prove how suppreme he was, how he was above everyone else in the whole world, and for thus he wanted to prove that even his bloodline was above everyone else. That even his little brother was just as strong.

The process of the ritual started, and as the energies and the process moved along God Serena had only just remembered one small, tiny detail.

He may or may not have forgotten that this ritual hurt like all hell. And with an even more complex ritual, yeah it would not be pleasant.

Oh well, nothing he could do now. God Serena was sure things would work out in the end, so a little pain now shouldn't be such a great thing in the long run.


	3. Chapter 3

It was five days later when Law finally managed to open his eyes. The movement of his eyelids sending jolts of pain in his body just like every time he breathed. It was pure agony but there was little he could do.

Currently, he was not in his usual room, nor on the ritual room. Instead, he was on a hospital bed, clearly a hospital bed.

"Seriously, for such a strong magician he surely is far too reckless. To do something like this to a kid, do all strong magicians have screw looses proportional to how strong their magic is?" Law wanted to know who was talking, but his body was in far too much pain for him to turn his head around to do so.

Thankfully, there was no need to do so as the woman entered the field of vision of Law soon enough.

She was old, clearly old and with pink hair, a novelty in Law's honest opinion.

She saw Law trying to move or speak and she quickly waved him off.

"Don't bother, your body is still under the after-effects of the idiocy done to you." She said and Law relaxed again. "Your idiot of a brother left you and little missy with the Guild Master, saying you are to enter the guild. Master Makarov wanted to retort but the stupid ran away faster, and now I am stuck having to heal you for the next week, at the absolute least!"

Hearing her speak Law slowly closed his eyes, deciding not to think too much about it. He would first recover, afterward, he can think about what to do exactly.

"Oh, and your brother left you a message before he left. He said he was going to train as he does not intend to lose to you now or never and that you managed your one and only victory against him in that ritual."

As the woman said that Law's eyes widened despite the pain such an action generated. Seeing his wide eyes the woman snorted.

"Really, you should not be excited about this. Do you have any idea on how strained your magic system is right now? Seriously, you youngsters never think about being careful and these are the results." She then rambled for a while and left him there.

'... Did, did she forget of telling me how many and what types of Lacrimas I got?' Law thought before letting his consciousness leave him, too tired and weak to be moving about right now.

* * *

Five days later, despite the woman's insistence, Law was up and about.

He was still feeling hurt all over, but he could now move and that was enough for him.

He moved slowly, still feeling each movement as if blades were griding against one another inside his body, but he was not in the mood to simply lay down.

Entering the guild hall Law saw that the place was a veritable mess. There were many people all around talking, drinking, and doing all sorts of stuff, and by a more distant place there were two kids of about his own age butting heads with one another.

One was a somewhat taller kid with spiky blond hair and headphones in his head, the other was Minerva who was using her typical gunpao, and both were glaring at one another furiously.

Law wanted to go and see what was going on when someone spoke up close to him.

"Don't bother." The person said and Law saw a very short old man with a staff in his hand and a fluffy overcoat in his body.

Law looked at him and spoke.

"Who are you?"

"Me? I am Master Makarov, the Master of Fairy Tail. And isn't it too early for you to be up and about already?" Makarov asked and Law shrugged.

"Didn't feel like lazing about much longer. Doctor Porlyusica didn't tell me what my magic was and would not let me use my magic or study magic, I want to try it out!" Law admitted with a huge smile and his eyes showed how interested he was on the subject.

Seeing this Makarov released one bark of laughter before speaking.

"You, you will likely fit right in. We are a bunch of people who don't do well with rules here and like to follow our passions," Makarov said before looking fondly at his grandson. "I will be honest with you, I am glad you and your little friend there entered the guild. Laxus had no other kids his age and I was getting worried about him, he was acting too mature and bratty for his own good. Now he is acting more like a kid, a mature and bratty kid with a huge ego, but a kid nonetheless." Makarov then shook his head and turned to Law.

He looked at the kid up and down and said.

"I will be honest with you, if you do not wish to enter the guild I would see no problems with that. Your brother just dumped you here and went galavanting like an idiot, not that this is surprising for him, but if you want to stay I can arrange for that as well. It is completely up to you."

"If, if I enter, would there be people to help me train my magic? My dream is to one day be the strongest in this continent and in the other one as well. Can entering this guild help me do that?" Law asked hesitantly, he has never seen Makarov before and he was hesitant about all this. He was just a kid, after all, and even if his brother trusted this old man to take care of him he could not simply go along with it so easily.

But, even if he wasn't sure, he knew what his dream is, and if this place could help him achieve it then he surely will enter this guild.

Makarov nodded his head very easily.

"Sure, no problems. We usually train the kids anyway and I will try my best in helping you out." Makarov said easily enough and Law's eyes shined happily.

"Then sure, I can enter the guild." Law said easily enough. Even if he wanted to go out on his own like his brother did he was still too young. He was better off entering the guild for now, learning all he possibly can, and later on go and adventure and make a name for himself.

"Great, welcome my boy, to Fairy Tail." Makarov said and then took out a stamp and asked. "What color do you want it and where?"

"... I think I want it to be gold and silver, as for where, how about it being on my right forearm." Law said and Makarov nodded his head.

"Unique, I give you that. But very well, we will do as you said." He spoke as he took the stamp and pressed it on Law's right forearm.

With this done the Master was about to fo the announcement when a loud sound of explosions was heard and something large was thrown at their direction.

Law turned to it startled and his eyes shined golden, the item flying towards him actually accelerated and aimed directly at him.

Law stared in wonder at what just happened and was about to dodge when the Master moved his arm, his hand becoming much bigger he held the object, a chair, and held it in place just as the object was about to reach Law, but by now it was no longer an issue.

Law's body trembled all over and he turned to Makarov who nodded.

"I believe I should tell you at once before the guild announcement of you joining us. Your brother said that he managed to implant a grand total of 12 lacrimas inside you and that 9 of them are without any power while the other three have each one type of power. One is Moon Devil Slayer Magic, the second is Sun God Slayer Magic, and the third is Destruction Dragon Slayer magic. I believe we must find out what exactly each of them can do, and sooner rather than later."

Law only nodded his head slowly, thinking he really should try his best in understanding and practicing these magics of his as he has not a single clue about what exactly he can even do.

He just could sense that, at the very least, these sounded like cool powers.

* * *

**AN: There is a pool in my page about the Harem.**

**Some options are already locked, but the top of the pool will certainly enter too. If you have suggestions of other characters from other works you would like send me a PM or put it on a Review, I will add it to the list. **

**About the slayer magics, I had many good suggestions but in the end fair is fair, Sun and Moon were the top 1 and 2 of the pool by a considerable margin, they being the God and Devil slayer magics makes sense. And about Destruction, think of it as similar to the power from Rias and Syrzechs in Highschool DxD.**

**Of course, if your option is not on the pool but you make a good enough argument for it on a PM with me I might add it as well, especially if it doesn't clash with others with similar powers and/or personalities.**


	4. Chapter 4

5 Years Later

In the back of Fairy Tail, three people were facing each other. The three were around 10 years old currently and all had serious expressions in their faces as they all wanted to win today to finally decide who is number one amongst them.

The three are Laxus (who was actually the tallest and more muscular of the three), Minerva (the only female who was already showing signs of how pretty she would be), and Law (who was a few inches shorter than Laxus with wavy brown hair on a ponytail and a cocky smirk on his face).

The first to move was Minerva as she, despite being a girl, was certainly the most aggressive of them.

"_Space God Palm!_" As she said that she trusted her palm twice, once against Laxus and once against law, a wave of pure energy moved towards them and the impact was enough to send both Laxus and Law back. When the two were close to getting a 'ring-out' from the sneak attack both moved.

Laxus accelerated, using his Lightning Dragon Slayer arts to move towards Minerva but before he got to her he was pulled towards Law who was also moving towards him. Law could only smirk, knowing that doing this would certainly annoy Laxus as he was using the other boy to get pulled back.

"_Sun God's Respect._" Law said, his magic forcing others to come to him when he wanted to, pulling via gravity towards him. Law could even control if it would be only the enemy to approach if he would approach the enemy too.

Laxus, despite his annoyance, turned to Law, took a deep breath, and released his magic.

_"Lightning Dragon's Roar"_

Law responded in kind, stopping the use of his Sun God skills and turning to another. Taking a deep breath he attacked with a roar.

_"Destruction Dragon's fury!_"

A wave of thunder and one of crimson energy that could destroy anything clashed in mid-air. The two attacks entered in a stalemate but Law's attack was gaining strength and starting to overpower Laxus' attack. However, it was at that point that Minerva returned to the fray, with a deep breath of her own she roared.

"_Space God's Punishment!_" From her mouth a vortex of distorted space was sent, it went against Law's attack, her and Laxus together managing to overpower Law completely and quickly gain up on him. When the attack was close Law changed forms again, with a wave of his arms he changed to another magic.

_"Moon Devil's Dome!"_ as he said that the ambient around him changed, the area around him being covered by moonlight and ice covered both attacks when they entered the area, stopping them before they could reach Law.

He then pointed a finger at Minerva and power concentrated in his finger.

_"Moon Devil's Mercy."_ As he said that he started to shoot beams of light at Minerva who began teleporting all around, avoiding the attacks.

Laxus also ganged up on her, using his superior speed to chase her while not forgetting to be mindful of the attacks from Law who could at any moment turn on him.

It was another half an hour before a winner had been decided, and the one standing, in the end, was... none. They all had fallen exhausted and unable to fight anymore even if they could replenish their magic energy.

Makarov, looking at this whole situation, smiled wistfully at seeing his grandson be able to fight and be a child when around his friends. Yes, friends, because that is what Minerva and Law were to Laxus. Makarov could only smile seeing this, his grandson was still brash and full of himself, but now he was not nearly as bad as before and he had true friends by his side.

"These kids, they all are quite the monsters for their ages, huh." Macao said beside Makarov who nodded.

"Yes, I heard that Law desires to go adventure now." Makarov admitted and Macao looked at him. "He said that he wants to go and search for compatible lacrimas for himself now that the process with his ritual is stable and he can start looking for lacrimas."

"Interesting, he seems capable enough if you ask me. He can probably take care of himself, I mean he clearly has the strength for some of the easier jobs.

"... I am not sure if I should allow it." Makarov said honestly with a sigh.

"And why not? He is not that bad in fighting and he clearly is not as destructive as some of us when we go on missions. I mean, he always tries to not destroy anything when most of us, well, we don't really care overly much either way." Macao said and Makarov looked at him as if he was looking at an utter idiot.

"Why not? Because I cannot say for sure how badly he can screw things up if he were to go out now that the ritual over him has finally acclimated and his power is rising. Four out of five he will be an example of how a guild mage should act, but the remaining one is what worries me." Makarov said and Macao winced.

He can still remember the fact that the guild was still paying some charges for the stunt Law caused when he went and used the Illusion aspect of the Moon Devil Slayer arts and, instead of making himself be invisible, he ended up with half of Magnolia on a daze and accidents happened all around.

Or the time that he tried using his Destruction Dragon Slayer arts, which normally only lightly damaged the ground, and ended up creating a deep hole on the ground that found a water vein, the water that came out of it flooded the guild and ruined most of their underground stocks of food and booze.

And the less said of the newest small lake near the city the better, it was originally flat ground after all and people were still complaining that they needed glasses after that stunt.

So, yeah, Law might be much less impulsive and try and cause less damage to his surroundings than others, but Makarov had a premonition that in time he might have two Gildarts in his hands instead of only one.

If he did not already have grey hair then this surely would give him that coloring.

"But Master, if we keep him here he will not really be able to grow. At this point the number of people in the guild who can fight him, Minerva, and Laxus is quite low and they are only starting to grow up. Shouldn't we help them grow instead of try and hold them back?" Macao asked and Makarov sighed.

"Perhaps, perhaps you really are right." Makarov said and then turned his head up and sighed tiredly before smirking to himself.

He wanted to complain, but deep down knew it would be stupid to do so. His guild was full of destructive idiots that were as likely to create mayhem as they are to get things done right, but he still liked them all the same despite it all.

Later that night Makarov called Laxus, Minerva, and Law to his quarters. The three kids had just returned from a visit at Porlyusica and they were already back to pristine conditions, seeing them moving and talking happily while approaching made Makarov smile. Especially seeing Laxus actually laugh at a joke made by Minerva, he never expected to see his grandson acting in such a way before these two's arrival and now he was extremely grateful towards the two of them.

As the three were presented before the Master he spoke.

"You three, now you are already big enough to start your own adventures." Makarov said and the three almost trembled in excitement Makarov smiled seeing this and spoke. "You all can choose up to C Rank missions, they are not yet high but I put them as the height to see how you all get on them, if you are proven good enough I will let you take higher difficulty missions.

Laxus instantly went forward and fist-bumped.

"Leave it to me, Jiji. I will do this mission perfectly and be one step closer to become the next Guild Master!"

Minerva then spoke next.

"I will be off then, I will make sure to make you proud, master Makarov."

And then there was Law.

"... Jiji, in any of these missions, are there possible locations for Lacrimas?"

Makarov sweatdropped hearing this, this kid clearly being self-interested and very much different than Laxus or Minerva.

"... There isn't. Only higher difficulty missions could have what you are looking for."

"Oh, okay. Then I gotta prove myself to you before I can go there, that works as well." Law said sagely and Makarov felt like maybe, just maybe, he has done some great mistake.

* * *

It has been a week since the three kids went out and Laxus and Minerva had just arrived today. The two glaring in competitiveness at one another, trying (and failing) to show they are better when they got about the same result in the end.

Makarov, seeing the two go at it, smiled fondly at this situation until he noticed that Law has yet to return or send news.

The next day was the same and only in the following day news arrived about him.

The news was quite simple, Law had gone to the town where his work was to take place just as the town was being attacked by slavers. Law fought them off and the villagers were saved thanks to this, two of the kids that were not injured decided to enlist and had just arrived in Fairy Tail. The girl had 9 years old and the boy had 12, their respective names being Kagura Mikazuchi and Simon Mikazuchi.

When the master enquired about Law, as he had yet to return, the siblings looked at one another and Simon spoke.

"He said he wants to impress, so he will go and hunt down the base of the slavers."

"But, but why did he not wait or ask for reinforcements?" Makarov asked in almost a shout.

This time Simon did not know what to say, but someone else knew.

"He probably wants to show off." Minerva commented, sighing to herself as she knew that, while her friend was not exactly like his older brother the two were still very much related. The two have a tendency for showing off a bit much.

Makarov sighed, knowing that this was a distinct possibility. He now had to wonder, just how his guild would change with these new kids in here.

* * *

**AN:**

**The pool is still ongoing. Go and vote, depending on the votes I will introduce characters.**

**About what happens to him when he uses his magic skills too much, let's just say that he is better off changing magics every once in a while of the results are not pretty. He would grow in time, but for now, it is better if he doesn't exaggerate with any of them**


	5. Chapter 5

On a certain mountain pass, a group of slavers was not having a nice time. After some of them had escaped that demon-like brat they were faced with they now were doing their level best to reach the relay point. It would only be there that they would be able to get some much needed reinforcement if they wanted to prevail over all of this situation.

They moved as quickly as possible, not knowing that in a not so far away place someone was following them.

Law was moving silently, using his Moon Devil Slayer magic to avoid detection as much as possible in the process. Moon Slayer magic we most diverse of his three current types of magic.

It can help him control water (he can't create it, but he can control it), control ice (the same as water, but he can generate cold), darkness, moonlight, and illusions using this power. He simply cast a simple enough visual illusion over himself, making himself invisible to the naked eye.

Of course, he could still be heard perfectly well, but that was of somewhat minor concern since the enemies seemed just too eager to move and were not paying enough attention around themselves.

Law smiled inside, this was just like what he heard from some of the other members of the Guild, when you let enemies escape they are more likely to move to either their hide-out or to their reinforcements. Thinking so Law decided to let some of them 'escape' to see what they would do. He had been following them for a little while now and it was only now that they seemed to be getting closer according to the comments he could hear.

After another half an hour they got to the coast at the sea. Law's face contorted into an ugly expression at seeing the many people there. There were at least 60 slavers but there ought to be at the very least 200 people in small cells, most of the kids no less.

Seeing their haunted expressions made Law's face grow all the fiercer, the dark emotions associated with using Devil Slayer magic surging forward from this. He could almost hear sweat words demanding him to go ahead and slaughter everyone, almost as if a lullaby of carnage demanding him to move and kill all those who he considers enemies.

In a moment of clarity, Law changed from Devil Slayer magic to Sun God Slayer magic. The divine power cutting off the influence of the devil attribute and him returning to his more regular personality.

Thinking about what had just happened and how he almost went ahead and started a slaughter without thinking on the safety of those in chains made Law really sigh inside. He had learned a lot over the years with his three types of power and he found out that his powers had some nasty consequences for him.

When he uses one type for too long that type of magic starts to influence him, and the longer he uses it the more pronounced this influence becomes.

If he uses Dragon Slayer too much he becomes more wild and unpredictable, following his instincts more than anything else really. If he uses Devil Slayer his more darker thoughts come out and his darker desires come to the forefront, his inhibitions become lower as well. And as for when he uses God, well, he becomes a tad bit too prideful and full of himself.

But, right now, he felt it was better to try and first damper his darker instincts.

"Heehh, so you guys failed that badly? Wow, it must truly suck to be you guys." A more frivolous voice spoke and Law looked to see who had just spoken.

It was a scrawny teenager of about 16, he has curly blue hair that looks like seaweed and gray-blue eyes. He was wearing ridiculously pompous clothing and was acting as if he was the best thing on the face of the planet.

Instantly, Law's God side felt a dislike for him. As if a predator who sensed someone trying to intrude where he does not belong. A vermin that was trying to act as prideful as a God instead of learning his place.

Scowling to himself Law had to hold himself back even more. This personality problem of his happened depending on time using a type of magic and the stimuli around him. If he were to be using Devil Slayer magic for hours but have nothing that makes him want to destroy then he won't even feel the influence, but if he was to just start using it and someone were to, for instance, hurt a friend of his or do something he considers unforgivable then he would instantly go into a rage.

It was a difficult position of his, but the more he masters his powers the more he can control this.

… Probably.

After having managed to fully calm his pride down Law looked out and saw that the slaves were being pulled to the ship, the seaweed haired guy was actually reading a book with a look of clearly fake interest in it and Law saw that he did not have much time if he intended to interfere with this.

Deciding on a plan of action that was honestly crazy Law went into action, raising his mouth upwards he started eating.

At the start, nothing was happening, but as he continued to eat the air around the area started to change.

The slavers looked confused as the day started becoming darker and darker, in just a minute it went from a sunny day to what was equivalent to midnight on a moonless night. No one could see at all, but Law still could move, and most importantly, he had a lot of extra energy.

As a Sun God Slayer, one of his skills was eating the sunlight, and that is exactly what he did, turning the day into night just like that.

He knew he could try and sneak up now, but he had a more interesting idea.

Now that he has so much energy from eating Sunlight, he would use it directly.

Stepping out in the open he put his hands together, a magic circle light appeared and he spoke.

"Sun God's Flash!"

As he said that a blinding flash of light came out of him, making all of those plunged in this temporary fake night be completely blinded, their eyes burning. Law smirked seeing all these slavers being blinded for a good while and moved ahead.

While growing up with little magic energy he practiced all forms of magic he could that demanded little energy to use. He was not overly proficient in any of them but some he was quite decent, specifically the body reinforcement magic. Using this he improved his body to its limits and reached the slavers as the light of the day was returning but while the slavers remained blinded.

Concentrating Sun energy in his fist he moved, punching each and every slaver he found on his path as he cleaved his way through them all, incapacitating all of them and while he did not kill any he did seriously burn them all.

As he was about to reach the final one a magic circle appeared before him. The final one, the one with seaweed-like hair, had regained his vision and was attacking without proper aim.

Law would look down on this, being perfectly able to avoid those attacks, but just as he was about to do this he saw how those attacks would hit those civilians that were captured.

Not wanting to see this Law stacked as much reinforcement on himself as he could as he activated another magic of his.

"_Sun God's Respect_." As he did so he changed the gravitational flow of things close to him in his direction, making the erratic attacks change directions and hit him.

The enemy looked baffled before laughing.

"I thought I was gonna miss, but with a genius as great as mine how could I possibly miss so easily? The greatness of me, Shinji, really cannot be underestimated. I am the best!"

"The best? Who decided that?" Law's voice rang out, causing Shinji to freeze as Law moved forward, his body surrounded by solar flames. Before impact, he covered his body with these flames to weaken the powers of the magic attacks that were being pulled to him and with his body reinforced the damage he took was actually quite small, just scratches and he would get worse from spars with some of the guild members.

Stepping forward, Law's very presence seemed to magnify in front of Shinji's eyes, an effect of his Sun God Slayer Magic, making the young piece of shit feel small in front of Law. When Law got close enough to Shinji he touched one hand on his face and heat it up just a bit.

"How about this, you tell me all about your little operation here and I don't do this-" he aimed his other hand to the ground and released a blast of solar energy, burning the ground and creating a hole in it. "Over your face. And, just so you know, you try anything and I can end you that quickly. Now, speak worm. This great one allows it."

... Perhaps he was using his magic a bit too much, he may or may not need time to cool off and soon.

* * *

**AN:**

**A colleague mentioned that, with Law being so strong, he must have some flaws. Well, one of them is this, his personality can change and become extreme depending on how much and how long it is using it as well as what is happening around him.**


	6. Chapter 6

Currently on a boat Law had a simple thought in mind. What he would do moving forward.

He had extracted much intel from Shinji, amongst the information was of the location of the destination of this boat and what they were intending to do exactly. It was to a tower in the ocean called Tower of Joy, a place where about 700 slaves and about two hundred slavers were located. The explanation about they trying to connect with and bring Zelref back to life sounded just like a bad joke for Law since he knew that Zelref was alive.

His brother told him so once in passing even if Law had no idea how his brother knew that or where Zelref was currently. Regardless, Law knew that even if the plan of this tower could never work they still had hundreds of slaves captured there. He could not simply let that go so he decided to go there and save them.

How could he become the strongest mage if he could not even defeat a few slavers?

However, he had a problem in that he had no real clue on what to do when getting there. By one hand he could just move forward and go defeating all the slavers, as long as he stood on the outside of the Tower he would certainly keep his powers at a maximum as he could just eat the Sun and Moon depending on what time of the day it was, but when he gets inside the tower he would be unable to replenish his energy and could be defeated from lack of energy.

With a frown, Law decided not to worry about that any more than he already did. What he could do now was prepare himself mentally to what there was to come by chanting the words his brother said helps in getting in the right mood for a big battle.

'This is amazing! I feel Incredible! Yes. Yes. Yes! Yes! I can win! I feel great! I! Can! Do! This! This is amazing! I feel Incredible! Yes. Yes. Yes! Yes! I can win! I feel great! I! Can! Do! This!'

Rinse and repeat, it is quite therapeutical really. Thankfully the boat had an 'auto-pilot' function so Law could spend his time hyping himself.

* * *

During that night the Tower of Joy was decidedly unjoyous right now. That was so for both Slaves and Slavers, even if for entirely different reasons.

The slaves were troubled that their meager rations were being rationed further as the tower was under 'siege', but the Slavers were even worse off since a big part of their forces was now tied up outside the tower.

Quite literally as Law had arrived in the island, making a huge ruckus and about half of the slavers went to 'greet' him when they realized they had an intruder. The problem was that tonight was a full moon, thus Law's Moon Devil Slayer power were in it's apex and when using the power of a Devil Slayer Law was not the overly merciful type.

He had defeated all the slavers who went out. The slavers were weak as they were used to only bullying others and having the advantage that their 'targets' could not really fight back most of the time anyway due to their chains suppressing what magic power they could have.

However, Law under the influence of his devil slayer powers, did not think sufficient to just defeat them. Instead he tied them up and created a pile out of the defeated slavers. When the 100 slavers were put in a small mountain Law climbed it and sat on top of said mountain, the yells of pain from the slavers not making him move at all and he decided to just wait and see if there would be any movement inside the tower.

He knew, according to his brother, that most slavers depend not on actual power but in the appearance of power. That was further explained by Makarov who said that many slavers use fear to make their slaves obey, thinking so law decided to bank in on that.

He would break the ilusion of power and fear that the slavers had created, with that and the lower numbers he could expect the slaves to start a revolt and, if they did that, he would be able to hear.

Any revolt would lead to chaos and the chaos would be the perfect chance for Law to move and eliminate what slavers there are left. He only had to wait, hunger and a lack of fear would lead the slaves into fighting for their freedom for sure and he only had to wait a little while longer for that.

* * *

The next night someone came out of the Tower to talk. It was not one of the slavers, as he had hoped to increase the size of his mountain, but instead a lonely boy.

As Law was still using his Devil Slayer Magic his personality was quite heartless and cold, taking great pleasure at seeing the slavers groaning in pain, but the slave boy in front of him was a completely different story.

He was a scrawny boy of eight or nine years old, he had messy short blue hair and a tattoo over the left side of his face. He was dressed in only rags and was looking up at Law with fear. Seeing this Law receeded his Moon Devil Slayer powers and changed to the Sun God Slayer Magic.

As it was night now his powers dropped but, in exchange, so did the influence of the God Slayer powers had over him.

When the boy got closer he could sense warmth from Law unlike anything he remembers feeling in the Tower of Joy. He looked up at him in slight awe and Law smiled kindly at him.

"Hey there, want some food?" Law asked easily enough, he had separated some food just in case and whenever he could he would go fish. His nose and ears were sensitive enough to notice if anyone were to try and move out of the Tower so it was all fine. Thankfully the power of the Moon Devil Slayer powers had some degree of power over the sea due to the tides being controlled by the moon. Thanks to that he could make the fish come out much easier which made his haul from fishing all the better.

Upon seeing the food the boy's face showed great greed and his stomach grumbled loudly, but the boy could not even pretend to care if he was showing how hungry he was.

Coming closer Law took out a fish and started preparing it easily enough. His brother and the guild master always reminded him how in missions it was entirely possible to get somewhere that he could not simply find prepared meals so he had to be self-sufficient. As such Law knew how to cook and always had some utensils ready just in case.

As the boy saw the food he could not hold himself back and started devouring it without any sign of remorse, his hunger being such that even if it was poison he would probably eat it just the same.

After about 10 minutes of this he fell back with a content smile on his face, his belly full for the first time in likely years.

"So? Who are you and why exactly did they send you out?" Law asked the kid who looked like he just returned from heaven back to earth.

"My name is Jelal, and I was sent out because the guards want to know what would it take for you to leave." Jelal said and law laughed at that.

"Leave, why would I do that? From this place I am I can make sure none of them get out at all and if any slave does gets out then they can just stay here without a problem anymore." Law said and Jelal's ears perked up hearing that.

"You, you mean-"

"Yep." Law said. "As long as you guys can get out I will protect you all. Heck, if a revolt starts now that half the guards are out I can sneak in and capture the other guards and save everyone. I only didn't do that yet because I am not sure my magic reserves would last prolongued fight against who knows how many people."

Jelal, hearing this, had his eyes sparkling a bit as he spoke.

"Leave it to me then, I will start the revolt then and help you save everyone."


	7. Chapter 7

After Jellal returned to the Tower I had to wait for about 3 hours before the sounds started. Shouting and yells rang out non-stop and I could now see that the revolt must have started right now. Seeing this I started to move.

Moving closer to the wall of the Tower I moved to where there was no sound of fighting and clenched my fists.

"Destruction Dragon's Fury!" I said in my head and launched a wave of pure destruction. The area in front of me was completely annihilated and deleted from existence as a concentrated blast of pure destructive energy hit it. After that I entered the Tower and began moving, I aimed to where the sounds were loudest as there was where most people should be at.

As I moved I checked to see if any guard could be seen. Whenever I met one I would quickly put him down and make sure he did not get up. On the way I managed to tie down at least 10 or so of them without an issue, they are so disorganized that it was not even hard to do that.

When I arrived at the site of the confusion I could see many slaves trying to fight using sticks or rocks against the slavers who were using proper weapons. The slavers were better equipped, but the slaves were more numerous and were much more desperate.

Moving quickly I approached a group of slavers while trying to blend in with the slaves, when I was close enough and the slaver tried to swing a sword at me I aimed my hand at him, I aimed each of my fingers at 10 of them and used my magic.

"Moon Devil's Mercy!" As I said that ten beams of light came out of my fingers, one for each of them. The lights flew true and pierced ten of the slavers in surprise, none able to react as they lost ten of their members just like that.

Before they could begin to properly counterattack I moved towards them. I know I have yet to reach the level of magic reserves I will eventually reach but this slavers are just too weak. Moving quickly I put them all down one after the other using magic only when necessary and otherwise depending only on my muscles.

I had took my time doing this before because I needed a disturbance, something to make these slavers less organized and, if possible, more spread out. Now that I got just that it was merely a matter of time before I finished them all off properly.

Moving quickly I avoided all attacks they sent my way while I decimated them all, they can't take any hit that Laxus would tank no problem nor can they attack from unpredictable positions like Minerva can. This barely compares with a spar I can have against the two, these guys are too weak.

* * *

After cleaning this area I turned to the former slaves and did a head count. There were quite a few here, but I had to ask if there were more somewhere else. After I make sure all slaves are out I can just go ahead and destroy this whole Tower for all I care.

I turned to the nearest person and was about to speak when someone spoke up before I could.

"You, you are from Fairy Tail, right?" An old man said as he moved forward, his appearance gaunt and almost skeletal, his body having seen better days and quite weak and malnourished.

I nodded to him seriously and was about to ask him when he began to cry.

"Thank God, someone finally came. The guild finally came for us." He said and it made me look at him strangely. Recognizing my doubts be turned his back in my direction and pulled his long unkempt hair to the side, showing a large symbol of Fairy Tail on his back. "My name, it is Rob, I was a member of Fairy Tail for more than fifty years and not long after retiring I was captured and brought here. I don't care if I am saved or not, but please help the kids at least."

As he said that the old man was about to collapse but I caught him before he could. I know I should try and not use too much of my energy but this is something I feel I have to do. Holding him close I activate my magic.

"Sun God's Embrace." As I said that the energy of the sun entered his body. The sun gives light and energy for everything in the world so it is no surprise that it also can heal others. The problem is that my healing is really nothing that great and the amount of magic it costs is quite high. However, he is a guildmate, I have to help him.

When I sense that his condition is now stable I turned to everyone else there.

"I can't do everything alone. Get the weapons these people were using, put on armor if you can, and accompany me. I will try and defeat as many of them as I can along the way. If you know other places where others who are suffering must be located, please inform me so we can go and rescue them." I said and a shout of excitement could be heard as everyone got excited about doing as I had just said.

Jellal approached with a red haired girl by his side, the two raising Rob to carry him with us. The old man certainly needs proper rest and treatment. Hopefully we can get him enough in time.

* * *

There were many other places where slaves were located in this tower. We quickly moved towards them all and word of us spread quickly with slaves in all places moving to revolt as well.

When we got to the cells we saved many of those inside them, there were many who were already dead in the cells and some who were clearly malnourished or sickly. To all of those alive but that could not move properly by themselves they would be carried by someone else. When my energy started to approach it's last dregs I moved to a wall that should leave to the outside and broke it down. With a proper opening I sucked out the 'Sun' on the outside, getting some much needed energy back. It was not enough for full reserves, but it would have to do.

"What are you all doing?!" A shrill voice of a very thin slaver rang out as he pointed his staff at the mob approaching. Another one, a very fat one, spoke next.

"Don't you all understand that you are trying to fight against reaching heaven? Reaching paradise?!" He also pointed a staff at the others and he launched a bunch of electric shots at them. Moving quickly I threw a big rock to intercept that attack. Before he could launch another attack I reached the first one, with my fist clenched I concentrated my Sun God's power on it and punched the fat one right on his face, sending him flying.

I turned to the thin one just to see Jellal already on top of him, having slammed his shovel on his face, breaking the mask he was using and sending him down.

Jellal then turned in my direction and spoke.

"If we want our freedom, we must fight. We will fight, and we will be free." As he said that I nodded in his direction. He was certainly a brave one, and if he thought like that then he will do well moving forward.

We then continued forward, after rescuing everyone we could find in this place we moved to get out. When we got out of the tower I turned to the door and began writing.

Thanks to being in the guild I learned that there are all sorts of magics in the world, while I know that Slayer magic is one of the best ones, and my brother became the strongest using only it, I realized how it alone was not enough to cover everything I might need. Deciding I needed variety I studied script magic, to be more specific runes, since it has a lot of potential for all sorts of things. I studied a lot of it when looking over the books my brother left on the guild when he left me as well as those that already belonged to the guild.

It was extremely fun to do that since there was a lot of things to learn, I have no idea how many all-nighters I got because I was studying it. But anyway, what is important is that with this I could start what I intended to do. I put a seal on the door which now could only be opened from the outside, after that, I blocked off all holes I have made by smashing rocks into them before freezing them over with Moon Devil Slayer magic.

With that done I went to check the ship I have stolen, it was not big enough for everyone but we made do even if we had to squeeze close together as the ship began sailing back to the shore. Getting there I will contact the Council and tell them what had happened, they should send someone to take these people back to their homes and to properly capture the slavers. With the door only being able to open from the outside there is a high chance that they will not escape at all so when the council gets there everything will go fine.

This mission was a success, and I hope it was good enough for Master Makarov to let me go in more such missions. They are fun.

* * *

**AN:**

**So yeah, no Tower of Heaven arc in the future. Law just went and destroyed it and probably Oracion Six arc as well (it may still happen, just that most members will be different people, probably experiments of Zero).**

**Question, of the people who were inside the Tower of Heaven, who should enter Fairy Tail? Please remember that they can also enter other guilds, like Midnight going to Blue Pegasus which would honestly be quite fun.**


	8. Chapter 8

Inside the guildhall of Fairy Tail one could see two completely different scenes.

On one side was Makarov, emotionally together with Rob who was, for a long time, a close companion of his during their youth and a close friend that saved Makarov's life more times that either old man can count.

On the other side of the hall was where one could see Law sitting in seiza, on his knees was a heavy weight pressing down with the words 'reflect on your mistakes' on them. The weight was far from enough to cause any serious damage and it was more a punishment for him to understand that he is NOT to go on such dangerous missions like that without telling anyone. That was a mission that could easily have escalated to A Rank or even S Rank, how could Makarov not punish Law for deciding to take such unnecessary risk like that? Had he simply called some back-up then there wouldn't be any issue, but Law never even told anyone about what he was about to do even with him having a communication Lacrima on him.

Some of the kids that were saved from the whole incident and that showed magic potential were all taken to Fairy Tail. Makarov decided to at least help take care of them and teach them enough so that they could get by even if they were to leave for other guilds. To make things more fair and let these kids not feel pressured in staying at Fairy Tail he would talk with the other guild masters about them in the meeting that would be had of the guild masters one week from then, let those who would be interested in the kids and would treat them well at least try something of an experience period with the other guilds.

Makarov could understand that these kids had all gone through quite a lot and needed help, he could offer that help but did not wish to make the kids feel pressured to enter his guild by any means. This was the solution he thought of, not that he would allow the kids to be taken by any guilds either as he only truly trusted some guilds like Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, and Quatro Cerberos to do so as, otherwise, he would not be confident these kids would be properly looked after. The kids were content with this proposition and agreed to the idea, liking that they were given the freedom of choice instead of being pressured to take any specific action. Makarov even said that, for those who decided not to enter a guild, he would still provide the basics and magic knowledge so they could reach whatever objective they set out to do.

These kids suffered enough and Makarov would do what he can to help them.

However, right now almost all the kids who went through that whole ordeal were looking at Law's figure being punished feeling a bit strange.

On one side they didn't want their savior to be punished for helping them, but on the other they could see from where Makarov was coming from when he did what he did.

"Heh, he really went too far now." Laxus said with a smirk as he sat on a chair looking on as Law was under punishment. He was finding his rival and best friend's punishment hilarious to watch, especially as Law had a hat that reads 'I am an idiot' in it.

On the side Minerva gave a quick jab at his ribs, making him wince.

"What was that for?" He asks as he rubs his ribs he could swear would have bruised if his body wasn't so tough.

"Because you were being an idiot." Minerva said as she took a glass of milkshake and started drinking it nonchalantly.

Laxus looked at this until he noticed something.

"HEY, THAT IS **MY** MILKSHAKE!" He shouted as he tried taking it back only for Minerva to teleport away still with his cup in one hand and her own in the other.

She could see Laxus glaring at her so she gave a playful smile and spoke.

"What of it? A slowpoke can only blame himself for being too slow to guard his own drink." She said and Laxus' forehead was quickly covered in pulsing veins as he glared at her.

This little situation quickly started escalating and before long the entire guild hall was a brawl with everyone against everyone. An utter and complete mess.

Or, in other words, a typical day of the Fairy Tail guild.

* * *

A month has passed since then and Law was finally out of his punishment. He was quite glad of it, knowing that now he could be sure that things would work out well enough.

With a grin, he went to see the guild's request wall to see if any new interesting quest was available.

"Uhm, Law, can I talk with you right now?" A shy voice said from behind him and Law turned to see who was speaking.

The one talking was one of the ones he had saved and chose to stay regardless of the other guilds offering to take her. Since they came back she was one of the ones who more closely glued to him, as if she feared what might happen should he not be close. She could say mentally that she was in no danger, but her unconsciousness would still scream 'danger' at her every once in a while regardless.

Looking at the girl Law smiled openly and spoke.

"Sure, what do you need Sorano?" He questioned the little white haired girl. She fidgeted a bit as she tried to piece together what she wanted to say before taking a deep breath and speaking.

"I, could I go with you in your next quest?"

As soon as she said that she flushed bright red, not believing that she actually asked and almost instantly regretted doing so. In her mind, she berated herself for speaking up like this and wanted to run away then and there.

She was quite a shy girl, having grown in the Tower of Joy for so long she had her spirit almost broken more times than she care to count and was not anything like Erza or Jellal who continued to rebel despite it all.

In all honesty, she hated herself inside, she wanted to change and create a new 'her' for the future. Make herself her ideal version, one who was confident, one who could make a difference and never cower like that again.

As such, she moved to do just that. She searched for a magic compatible with herself in the archives of Fairy Tail and spent many hours doing so, but she had yet to find anything that worked well. She just couldn't use any magic spell properly, instead only having her reserves.

She could just try and learn a more simple magic, one that anyone could learn, but she didn't want that. She wanted to be special, to be able to become unique. As such she arrived at an idea, become a Holder Type magician, using magic weapons and items to fight.

She would make up for her deficiencies like this, become a strong fighter that would never be abused again and be able to soar freely through the skies. As such she needed money to buy the items, and for that she had to complete Quests.

However, her alone could never go, and if she was with Law she would also feel safer than if she was with anyone else.

A win-win situation for her.

"... Sure, why not?" Law said after a moment. He didn't mind others going with him anyway to an adventure and if Sorano was happy to come then she can come.

Of course, this put some heavy restrictions on what quest he could take so his request to go on a golden crocodile extermination was denied. Shame, his brother told Law that those beasts are quite tasty and they serve as good training dummies for him to test himself against.

Unfortunately, Makarov wouldn't let Law take an novice mage like Sorano to fight 8 meters tall crocodiles that had near magic immunity and were known for having a taste for human flesh. Law still thought that Makarov overreacted when he gave him another quest instead.

Where would there be any fun in going to investigate some old ruins that were already explored so many times anyway? I mean, yeah there are some herbs there that are hard to find elsewhere but the area had no magic beast nor any true danger? It was just some dumb ruins called Eclipse Ruins, but they had no real important things in it.

* * *

Getting to the place of the quest Law led the way as Sorano followed. She was very nervous, being close to Law for protection even if there wasn't anything there that could actually do anything to either of them.

It was another half an hour before Sorano calmed down and began walking side by side with Law instead of simply following him. Now that she was calmer she began to analyze everything in hopes of finding things of interest.

"Hey, I think that is it." Sorano said as she pointed to some herb in the crevice of one of the walls.

Law, very much bored, just nodded and went to take the herb.

It took a small amount of time but he got the herb correctly collected. It was very sensitive to many things but nothing truly hard to deal with if you had the proper equipment.

Taking the herb out the two began moving away from this place, in another half an hour they had left this place and were back in the nearby town. It was not that big a place, being quite rustic and simple, but it gave off a good feeling of a simple but comfy town.

"This place is nice." Sorano said as the two got in a restaurant. The two were going to eat something before they would go on their way and this was just a quick stop. "Hey, have you heard that today is the day when there will be an eclipse?"

"Huh?" Law asked in slight interest.

"Yeah, I heard that today should be an Eclipse happening." Sorano said and Law mused to himself.

Normally an Eclipse is nothing actually that special overall, but they are quite close to a ruin that clearly is called Eclipse Ruins.

That was a great sign if there ever was one. A sign that, perhaps, things would not end up as boring as this was shaping up to be.

"Okay, we will eat and go back to those ruins. I want to see if anything will happen if an eclipse does happen." Law said, actually hoping for there to be something happening.

"Okay." Sorano said quietly, as if a whisper. She was not too well yet, but she would slowly but surely get better.

After a quick lunch the two started moving back, looking to go back to those ruins. However, when they got close to it they noticed that now there were some people there.

"Are you sure, Miss Layla? This could be dangerous." A male asked a blond woman with an impressive body. He has a somewhat ghastly appearance. He has puffy hair kept back by a headband adorning cross designs by the sides and which has a blue trim. He has scars on both sides of his cheeks, and dark bags under his eyes.

"I am, Zoldeo" The blond woman said. She was a beautiful young woman. She had soft brown eyes along with long blonde hair, which she wore in a bun along with a lacy baby pink band with ruffles on its edges which rests on her hair with her flicks and strands of hair framing her face. She was wearing a beautiful and well made pink dress that gave her a lovable air as well as made her stand out even more. "You must understand, this is something I must do. This eclipse is the first chance my family has ever had in many centuries to fulfill our side of the deal. I must do this."

"But mistress, we only have 11 of the 12 keys. If you try this then who knows if it will work or not?" Zoldeo said and Layla gave him a gentle smile.

"Zoldeo, you are my most loyal servant. I will always cherish this fact, so I ask that, should anything happen to me, please take care of Lucy. I trust you." Layla said and Zoldeo clenched his hands in repressed anger and frustration.

"Misstress, at least try and take these other keys with you then. Maybe they could be useful as replacement." Zoldeo said as he showed four keys, they all looked like they were also made of gold, but a darker gold and the design and drawings on them were completely differe.

Layla shook her head, this was a complicated magic as it was, she could not risk using those keys as they could negate this chance. She could not risk it even if Zoldeo wanted her to try, after all these keys also summoned spirits only that they were not the same spirits as the normal Golden Zodiac Keys. But the spirits these summon are stronger, that is for sure.

He was desperate, thinking over and over if there was any way for him to ensure that this plan would not go through. That Granny would arrive in time. That ANYTHING could be different.

Nothing worked. Layla was extremely stuborn on this and nothing he says would make her change her mind. This was a mission passed through many generations of her family and she would not be the one to fail right at the last moment.

As Layla approached a closed door inside the ruins there were two more people observing it. Law and Sorano were looking at everything that was happening and wondering what exactly they were seeing. Trying to understand what was going on.

The woman slowly reached out to a steel gate. It was quite big but Law and Sorano had seen what was on the other side before and it was just another regular room. It was just a steel gate, nothing special or unique about it besides the fact it would not open.

Law and Sorano were confused about it and observed as the woman got close to it. As she got close they could see a tear rolling down her cheek as she spoke.

"At least, with this my daughter won't have to carry this burden." She spoke in resignation as she started to chant.

As she chanted the gates started glowing as the eclipse started. Eleven Golden Keys flew out of a purse she carried and started gyrating around her as an extremely large energy began to manifest. Around her eleven spirits appeared, all showing sad expressions as she started to scream in pain. From her body blood, magic energy, and more was being drained as the spirits started to act as fast as they could.

They hoped to end this ritual as soon as they could so as to guaranty that Layla would survive. Amongst them some knew her for just a short while but for others, those who knew her better, this was a terrible situation they hated to see to the very core.

Seeing this scene as the gates started to open Law felt a strange energy around that place. It was highly strange but also seemed to be able to resonate slightly with what was inside him.

Excitement bubbled up as he remembered his brother saying that, sometimes, when there was a specially rare source of energy around he might end up being able to pull that energy inside himself, make it unite with some of his Lacrimas to turn them into a corresponding element. His brother did so for his Purgatory Dragon Slayer Lacrima and this is big part of how a Dragon Slayer or such magics can be made.

Seeing this Law did not hesitate, knowing how rare a chance this is he ran towards that place.

"Hey, you are not going any further!" Zoldeo shouted as he tried to stop Law but the kid was too agile, dodging quickly he went forward, almost reaching the gate but being stopped as if there was a barrier stopping him.

He could only go until around the place where Layla was at.

Frowning he decided to just try something, he began to use his Sun God Slayer power to release his own energy, emptying his personal reserves while directing the energy in the air to himself. As he saw that Layla was suffering he decided to help out. As he would have to expel his energy to help attract more of the unique energy in the air he directed the energy he was expelling it in the form of life energy into Layla's direction.

As soon as he did this Zoldeo was shocked as he saw how Layla's expression got better and she quickly started to become healthier again. Her screams of pain lessened to mere grunts and Zoldeo was absurdly glad to see this.

This was proof that Layla just might survive this whole ordeal.

And this was more than Zoldeo could have asked for.

* * *

**AN:**

**So, there you have it. Layla will survive this whole thing and, even more interesting, Sorano will be getting some spirit keys soon enough.**

**However, they will be those unique ones of a different 'set' that Zoldeo showed. They are not evil, far from it, but they certainly are not as 'cartoonish' as the ones used by Lucy. They will be truly useful in a fight, and very interesting overall. **

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this and keep reading.**

**Up next, talking with Layla, getting some rewards for their work, and hearing some interesting things about a silver haired demon in a nearby town.**


End file.
